


Temporary Feelings

by amwriting



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Like an ounce of smut and a generous heap of verbal confrontation, M/M, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amwriting/pseuds/amwriting
Summary: "They'd have a good time together, and Yuki would allow himself to buy into the fantasy. The fantasy would end, and Yuki would ask him to stay, and then Kyo wouldn't.Like clockwork."Until one night, when something goes wrong, and the routine is thrown off.And Kyo stays.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Temporary Feelings

It was a mutual understanding, even though they never really talked about it out loud.

This night was the same as any other; dinner together with Shigure and Tohru, with Kyo and Yuki bickering the entire time. 

Once the table had been dismissed, and Tohru went into the kitchen to clean the dishes, Yuki and Kyo hardly even glanced at each other as they went their separate ways. 

Yuki went into his room, hoping to get some homework done before Tohru finished the dishes. 

Because once Tohru finished the dishes, she'd go to bed. And once she went to bed, then Shigure would go to bed. And once Yuki heard both bedroom doors close, he would hear one open.

And then Kyo would be in his room again, and the night would get better for a few minutes before it got super awkward and weird. 

They'd have a good time together, and Yuki would allow himself to buy into the fantasy. The fantasy would end, and Yuki would ask him to stay, and then Kyo wouldn't.

Like clockwork.

Yuki physically flinched at the sound of Tohru's bedroom door closing, because he knew it was only a matter of time.

Setting his books aside, Yuki sighed and wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up a little bit. 

He and Kyo had been together so many times, he didn't know why he bothered to make an effort for him as if it changed anything.

And yet here he stood in the bathroom, washing his face and making sure other parts of him were clean as well.

It didn't matter to him what Kyo thought, but at the same time, it did. 

As he walked back across the hall, he glanced at Kyo's closed door.

It wasn't that he _wasn't_ excited about the whole thing. He wouldn't lie about his heart skipping a beat when he saw that head of orange hair appear in his bedroom at night.

It was just the unpleasant feeling that surrounded the event itself. 

He hated feeling nervous in the minutes leading up to Kyo walking into his room, and to be completely honest he hated how alone he felt after Kyo left.

Not that he would ever tell Kyo that.

Yuki had only closed his bedroom door for a moment, when he heard Shigure's door close downstairs.

He shut his eyes and held his breath to be able to hear Kyo's door open, so that he could anticipate his movements.

And like clockwork, Kyo was suddenly in the room behind him.

Kyo slid his arms around Yuki's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Hey."

Yuki finally exhaled, and allowed his hands to run along the length of Kyo's arms. "Hey. How are you?"

"You don't have to do that," Kyo mumbled, pressing his lips to the side of Yuki's neck, and down to his shoulder. 

"Just trying to be friendly," Yuki muttered right back, allowing himself to lean into Kyo's body. "So, how are you?"

Kyo's hands slid down Yuki's waist and down to his hips. "Excited to see you. How about that?"

"Fine." Yuki didn't know why he even bothered. Kyo's motivations were very clear.

They'd come to an agreement, after Ayame filled Yuki's head with the idea that he could still have physical contact as long as it was with someone of the same sex.

Yuki always thought he'd be above it. He didn't need to be in a relationship, he was just fine on his own.

But after throwing the idea at Kyo briefly, Kyo had been all for it.

"It's just sex," He had said. And then remarked that it didn't mean anything, and they were just helping each other out.

Or _whatever_ he'd said.

Yuki couldn't even remember. 

He tried to, even as he pulled Kyo's shirt off of him. 

And as Kyo shoved Yuki's back onto the bed and then crawled on top of him, Yuki couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Kyo seemed to notice, as he leaned away after sucking a harsh bruise onto Yuki's collarbone. "Hey, uh... You want me to stop?"

Yuki met his eyes, with Kyo still straddling his hips. "No, I-- Sorry."

Kyo squinted a little and placed his hands on Yuki's stomach. "You got something to say?"

"Just." Yuki shook his head a little, and reached up to place his hands on Kyo's hips just to hold him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Kyo leaned back, his weight fully on Yuki's hips. "You know I don't like--" He paused, and sighed. "About what?"

"About this. Just... I'm so tired of arguing." Yuki's hands slid down from Kyo's hips onto the outsides of Kyo's thighs. "I hate that we spend all day yelling at each other and then you sneak in here at night."

Kyo's face didn't change. "I thought that was the point. You think just because I let you fuck me, that somehow it means I don't hate you anymore?"

Yuki paused at that statement. "Well I-- I had hoped it might change our relationship a little. I don't expect us to be best friends; I'm not deluded. I just hoped you wouldn't call me a rodent anymore."

Kyo finally sighed, and his body language clearly showed his annoyance with the situation. "So, you're saying you don't wanna do this anymore? You could've said that when I walked in."

"That isn't what I said, at all. I'm just asking for you to treat me a little better so I don't get whiplash when you come in here begging for me."

Kyo's annoyed stare shifted to a sharp glare. "You're asking me not to insult you, _and_ insulting me at the same time."

Yuki exhaled loudly, and reached up to gently push on Kyo's shoulders. "You know what? Never mind. I don't wanna do this tonight."

Kyo wasn't budging at first. "Wait, what? _You_ called me a slut! How am _I_ suddenly the bad guy?"

"All I wanted to do was talk, so--"

"So let's talk!" 

Yuki suddenly slapped a hand over Kyo's mouth. "Let's talk without screaming. Or do you want Shigure to see you sitting in my lap?"

Kyo reached up to yank Yuki's hand away from his face. "Don't fucking slap me like that. I'm not gonna be your slut, dude."

"I'm not asking you to be. I'm asking you to get up and walk away."

Kyo shook his head quickly, and stood from the bed. "I can't tell if you're being a coward or an asshole."

"I'm not." Yuki sat up in bed, now that Kyo was standing beside the bedframe. "I just can't do this right now. You either _want_ to be around me, or you don't. But stop pulling me back and forth."

"Okay fine, then I don't. It takes two people to fuck, Yuki. And you just told me that I'm coming in here begging for it, when it was _your_ fucking idea!"

"Stop shouting."

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Yuki was nervous. He wasn't even focused on the argument now, as much as he was focused on how loud Kyo was speaking. 

He climbed out of bed quickly. "Okay, then I change my mind." He shoved Kyo into the wall behind him. "I'll do this, if it'll keep you quiet."

Kyo held his hands up to keep Yuki away from him. _"Fuck_ that! Not gonna let you shove your tongue down my throat just to--"  
  


"Stop talking so loud, you're going to get us both caught. Will you please--?"

"No, I won't. You pissed me off, don't ask me to shut up."

"You want me to shut you up in a different way, then?" Yuki tried.

"Is that supposed to turn me on? Because you can fuck off."

Yuki pressed his hands against Kyo's shoulders to press him further into the wall, and when Kyo reached up to push him away, Yuki grabbed his wrists tightly and pressed his arms against the wall too.

Kyo glared at him, struggling to pull his arms free. "Dude, seriously?"

"You wanna be angry at me? Fine. But at least be consistent." Yuki muttered, shoving leg in between both of Kyo's. 

Kyo seemed to be on board after that. He struggled against Yuki just to grind his hips against Yuki's thigh. 

The only thing he could really do with his arms pinned, was to lean forward and press a kiss to Yuki's lips.

He was only there a moment, before he continued kissing down Yuki's neck and attempting to suck a bruise into the soft skin he found there.

Yuki immediately leaned back with a sharp glare. "No marks."

Kyo struggled again, trying to get his arms free. "Let me go, then."

"Fuck you."

Kyo met his eyes with a snarl. "Fuck me _yourself,_ Coward."

*

Within moments, Yuki had wrestled Kyo onto his bed, shoving his back onto the mattress. 

Kyo let out a huff of air, staring up at Yuki with wild eyes. "So this is how it's gonna be, huh?"

"You're done talking tonight. So either shut up, or I'll find a way to _shut_ you up."

Kyo stared up at him, unsure what to say.

"Good." Yuki had already shoved all of Kyo's clothes to the floor, and he made a point to slide his hands over every inch of Kyo's skin.

Yuki shoved Kyo's legs apart, just to kneel in between them.

Yuki reached a hand up just to shove a few fingers into Kyo's mouth, only to pull them out and allow his hand to hover above Kyo's ass for a moment. 

Kyo offered a sentence softly. "I--I already..."

"I see that." Yuki wiped his hand off on Kyo's leg, before leaning down to press a few kisses to the inside of Kyo's thigh. 

He changed his tone, wanting Kyo to know that even though he was pushing him a little, he didn't want Kyo to get hurt. "Want me to make sure?"

"No, it's fine. Just go."

Yuki hesitated, reaching one hand up to grab Kyo by the chin. "Hey. I don't mind checking. You sure?"

Kyo nodded a few times. "Not gonna beg, but... Please."

Yuki leaned up to kiss him a few times, hoping to distract Kyo for a moment to line himself up.

As he started pressing into Kyo, Kyo hissed at the stretch.

Yuki just continued trying to distract him, running his free hand up and down Kyo's abdomen as he slid his tongue into Kyo's mouth at the same time. 

Kyo turned his head to escape him, just to bury his teeth in his lower lip to hold back a moan.

Yuki snapped his hips sharply at the look of it. "Don't do that. You know I hate that."

Kyo ignored him, as he held back another groan with his eyes squeezed shut.

Yuki pulled back, and snapped his hips once more to get his attention. "Kyo, I'm serious. You know how I feel about that."

Kyo just shook his head.

Without making a sound, he arched his back when Yuki slammed into something inside of him.

Yuki tried a different approach, leaning down toward Kyo's ear to whisper dirty things to him. "You like that? You gonna be a good little slut tonight?" He'd never admit to saying anything like that, but everything was different with Kyo. 

Kyo finally let a moan out, but it sounded slightly pained.

Yuki continued, breathily speaking into Kyo's ear. "So beautiful, all spread out for me. Always such a needy whore."

Kyo turned his head sharply away from Yuki, and reached up to give Yuki's shoulders a sharp shove. "Stop."

Yuki leaned away from his ear, slowing the pace of his hips as they drilled into Kyo's. "I thought I asked you to stop talk--"

"Seriously, Yuki. Stop!" Kyo tried again, loudly. 

Yuki froze in place, hips flat against Kyo's with his cock nestled deep inside. He reached up to grab Kyo by the chin and turn his head.

Which led to Kyo opening his eyes, only to reveal that they were full of tears.

Yuki had seen Kyo cry maybe one time in his entire life. And the sight made his blood run cold.

Yuki remained completely frozen. "Oh my-- Kyo, what's wrong? What happened? Was it something I said?" He fired off questions quickly.

Kyo was afraid to open his mouth, afraid that a sob might escape. He just shook his head, and brought his hands up to push on Yuki's shoulders to try and shove him away.

Yuki got the message, and immediately pulled out of Kyo, which only led to Kyo whimpering and slapping a hand over his own mouth in humiliation.

Kyo refused to look at him, but his body curled up into itself a little. "Sorry. Just... Give me a second."

Yuki's eyes were wide at what he'd done. He wasn't even sure what exactly went wrong, but now that he was assessing the situation, he could see that Kyo wasn't even remotely hard.

God, had Yuki been so selfish that he took advantage without even noticing if Kyo was into it or turned on at all?

Yuki gently reached out to place a hand on Kyo's leg. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Kyo just nodded once, as he furiously wiped tears from his eyes. "No, I-- I should've said something."

Yuki stared at him, and his heart absolutely throbbed for what he'd done to Kyo. As much as he liked to say he hated Kyo, he'd never wish to hurt him bad enough to bring him to tears like this.

Yuki spoke softly. "What can I do? Please, tell me how to help."

Kyo finally seemed to have caught his breath, and he was brave enough to make eye contact with him now that the tears were gone. "A blanket, maybe? Um.. Unless you want me out of here."

Yuki didn't humor his statement at all, as he reached across the bed to pull a white blanket up and over Kyo's body. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop," Kyo muttered, his embarrassment coming back in full. "Listen." His voice was almost back to its normal level of confidence. "I, uh. Don't think I can put out tonight. So if it's all the same to you, I think I'll just go."

Yuki placed his hand back on Kyo's thigh. "Stay?" He offered softly. 

Kyo stared into his eyes for a few moments. "Yuki, we don't... We don't _do_ that shit. We just fuck like animals, and then pretend we didn't. Why are you so intent on changing that?"

Yuki shrugged slowly, gently running his hand up and down Kyo's leg. "I don't know. I guess... I guess I want _more_ than that."

Kyo held the blanket tightly around himself, as he moved away from Yuki to sit up in the bed with his back against the pillows. "Okay... Like what?"

"Well... Let's start here." Yuki crawled over to sit beside Kyo, and Kyo lifted the blanket enough to place over Yuki's bare hips so both of their bodies were covered a little. Yuki continued, "What happened tonight? What did I do wrong?"

Kyo looked away to stare down at his knees. He paused for a few moments before he found the right words. "Just don't like you callin' me those names."

Realization dawned on Yuki's face. "Oh... Oh, I'm an absolute idiot, I'm so sorry. I hope you know that I don't actually think of you like that."

"Yeah, well... I don't know you that well, so. Don't know what you'd be trying to use against me."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked softly, as gently as he could.

"Not really any of your business." Kyo snapped, but immediately let out a breath afterward. "Sorry... Like a reflex sometimes. Um. Just... Akito used to say that shit to me when I was younger. Somehow she found out that I'd been talking about being into guys _and_ girls, and... Yeah. She called me a lot of shit after that."

Yuki placed a hand on Kyo's knee. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I didn't know that."

"I didn't expect you to. Just... Sorry it fucked up what you had goin' on."

"Don't be sorry about that. I'm sorry we didn't think up a safeword before I tried to be _that_ guy."  
  


"Maybe next time."

Yuki paused, looking over to really scan Kyo's face. _"Next_ time? Figured you'd be done with me after that."

"Why? Because you said something you couldn't possibly have known would hurt me?" Kyo responded confidently.

"Well, I... I also asked if you and I could talk more instead of just spending time in bed together."

"Yeah and? Look at us now. Talking _and_ in bed, so. Compromise."

Yuki gave him a small smile, and leaned over to rest his head on Kyo's shoulder. "Fine. I'll take it."

**


End file.
